


Get Get Get You Drunk

by DaniJayNel



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lena is too smug for her own good, Lena likes to dance to dirty songs sometimes, awkward Supergirl, lots of flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9843416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: Kara decides to drop in on Lena as Supergirl to see if she's alright, but she doesn't expect to catch Lena dancing quite so provocatively or looking quite so attractive in shorts and a shirt. She also doesn't expect the amount of flirting that follows.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was pretty upset today and this song came up so I was like, why not? And it cheered me up, and I think this is hilarious. Enjoy.

Kara could hear that music was playing before she even neared Lena’s apartment. She contemplated turning around and heading back to the DEO, but she really needed to speak to Lena and so what if she had people over? She could wait until they left.

Kara was not prepared for what she saw when she gently touched down on Lena’s balcony.

Lena was in her bedroom, alone, with music blaring quite loudly, enough that her windows rattled. But that wasn’t even the problem.

“ _Imma get-get-get you drunk, get you, get you love drunk on this hump,”_ Lena sang loudly, swaying along to the beat. She moved in ways Kara hadn’t even know humans could move, gyrating her hips, dipping low to touch her fingertips to the floor. And she was wearing shorts with a t-shirt, and Kara noted with mild panic that Lena’s ass looked _really_ nice in those shorts, especially when she wiggled it unknowingly in Kara’s direction.

She felt like she was intruding on an embarrassingly private moment, so Kara cleared the dryness from her throat and waited for the beat of the song to fade. Before it could melt into another song, she quickly knocked on the glass door, taking care to use the right amount of strength. She didn’t want to shatter Lena’s door— _again._

As expected, Lena bolted upright. She grappled for the stereo remote and muted the music. “Supergirl!” she exclaimed breathlessly. “I didn’t see you there.”

Kara smiled and let herself in. She hoped that nothing showed on her face, but Lena’s eyes were wide and her face was tinged blood red. “Hi, Lena,” she greeted.

Lena swallowed. “Did you… how long were you standing there?”

Kara awkwardly clasped her hands together and pretended to intently study one of Lena’s many beautiful paintings. She hummed softly, delaying as long as she could. “Long enough, I guess,” she finally answered.

Lena groaned in horror. “I can’t believe I’ve just embarrassed myself in front of Supergirl.”

Kara turned around, grinning in amusement. “I wouldn’t say that was embarrassing to watch. I didn’t know you could move like that.”

Despite how horrified she most likely felt, Lena still had the confidence to lift a dark brow and smirk in that insanely attractive way that made Kara’s knees turn to jelly. “Oh? Did you enjoy the show then?”

Now _Kara_ was the horrified one, but she tried her best to tone down the awkward gay mess she would turn into as Kara on normal days. Supergirl didn’t do awkward. Supergirl didn’t have gay meltdowns. She inhaled sharply and turned so that Lean couldn’t see the blush on her face.

“Is flirting your defence mechanism to embarrassment?”

Lena made a choking noise, so Kara turned quickly to see that she was alright. Besides her ears having turned pink too, Lena seemed fine. Her eyes were burning, though, and that made Kara’s tummy tingle.

“If I said yes, would that please you?”

Kara lifted a curious brow, trying not to grin. “Why should it please me?”

Lena sauntered over, smirking like a predator. Kara didn’t expect the sudden close proximity, and neither the hand that suddenly clasped around her upper arm. She went rigid but did not pull away, curious to see what Lena would do.

“Why shouldn’t it?” Lena countered. “Do you not find me attractive?”

Kara snorted. She hid her mouth behind her fist and pretended like she didn’t just honest to god snort while suited up as _Supergirl,_ in front of _Lena Luthor._ “I’m pretty sure most of National City find you attractive.”

Lena pursed her full, dark red lips. Kara couldn’t help staring at them. “Ah, but it’s not most of National City that I care about. Be honest with me. Do you find me attractive?” It was part teasing and part serious, Kara realized.

“Y-yes,” she stuttered. She straightened her back, crossed her arms over her chest—unfortunately forcing Lena to take a slight step away—and cleared her throat. She needed to remember that she was Supergirl now, and she needed none of the clumsy charm she had as Kara. “I have eyes, so yes. I do find you, Lena Luthor, quite attractive.”

Lena laughed. “That’s what I thought.”

Kara narrowed her eyes slightly. “Why did you want to know so badly?”

Lena’s eyes took on that dark, scary look she got sometimes. A look that could honest to god drop Kara’s panties. She even had to glance down quickly to make sure that her underwear was really still in place. Her heart started pounding hard after that look seared through her.

“If you promise to keep my embarrassing habit to yourself, I’ll make sure National City doesn’t know that Supergirl has the hots for me.”

Kara sputtered. “What? Wait, wait, wait. Are you blackmailing me?”

Lena shrugged and headed over to her stereo to switch it off. Kara tried to remain angry—not that she really was—but her eyes immediately dropped down to stare at Lena’s ass, and good god, it really did look good in those shorts. Her fingers twitched, but she kept them to herself.

“I can feel you staring, Supergirl,” Lena threw over her shoulder. “I don’t mind, but you might want to keep those dazzling eyes to yourself if you’re trying to convince me that you’re _not_ attracted to me.”

When did Lena Luthor become so tantalizingly flirtatious? Kara knew that Lena liked to flirt. Hell, Lena’s entire face had been sculpted by the gods for the sole purpose of flirting and breaking hearts wherever she went. But this was… this was… _wow._

Kara’s mouth worked, but no words came out. She shut her mouth with a click, well aware that Lena knew that she was speechless. Her stomach filled with butterflies.

How did Lena Luthor reduce Supergirl to such an awkward mess?

“Well, your secret is safe with me,” she finally sputtered out. “I’m quite good at keeping them, as you know.”

Lena passed by her to grab something from her bedside table. She lightly brushed her fingers along Kara’s exposed wrist, sending tingles down Kara’s back. “I’m sure you can, Supergirl,” Lena taunted. The way she said it, and the mischievous look in her eyes made Kara’s heart stop dead. That was a very questionable look. Did… did Lena know? Was she hinting that she knew that Kara was really Supergirl? Of course she did! It was stupid to think that mere glasses, a suit and a hairdo change would fool Lena, who was _incredibly_ smart. Kara swallowed.

“Right, thanks.”

Lena dropped down at her personal desk and flipped her laptop open. She flicked her eyes towards Kara as she pulled her hair up into a high ponytail. Kara stared at the exposed length of Lena’s neck, mesmerized. Lena watched her staring, and she grinned like a Cheshire cat.

“See something you like, Girl of Steel?” Lena purred.

Kara wrung her hands together and decided that she really needed to get to the point and then escape before she did something stupid, like ask Lena out or something. Or kiss her.

“Actually, uh, I came to check up on you,” she hurried. “After this morning.”

Lena’s playfulness melted away, replaced by something so soft and uncertain that Kara went from being painfully aroused to aggressively protective in like, two seconds. She shuddered on a large breath and dug her nails into the sleeves of her suit, anything to stop herself from bounding over and giving Lena Luthor a goddamn tight hug. She looked like she really needed one.

“I’m fine, Supergirl. Your concern touches me.”

Kara smiled. “You mean a great deal to me, Lena.” She realized that sounded a little odd, coming from Supergirl. “And to Kara, too. More to Kara, I think. Since she knows you more than I do. Like, a lot.” She laughed nervously at herself and shut her mouth. Lena was giving her _that look_ again and she knew that she had just shoved both her feet and maybe even an elbow into her mouth.

Lena leaned back in her chair and smirked. “You and Kara must talk a great deal, about me for you to know that.”

Kara shook her head. “What? No! We uh, we only mentioned you that one time, you know? When, uh, when you were arrested and stuff. So…” Good god, she was turning into a mumbling idiot in front of the most beautiful woman on earth. She needed to stop. “Anyway, I really just wanted to make sure you’re okay. I should probably go.”

Lena chuckled. “Visit anytime you like, Supergirl.” She paused. “Actually, maybe let me know beforehand, so that thing earlier that didn’t really happen,” she lifted a brow, “doesn’t happen again.”

Kara knew that Lena had no way to contact her, and vice versa, but she nodded anyway. She leapt off of Lena’s balcony with her cheeks still pink, but a huge grin on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
